


On the road again

by hkandi



Series: Summer Shinobi Sports Competition [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Gen, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M, Road Trips, Sleepytime antics, Teamwork makes the dreamwork, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Team 7 learns that they can participate in an optional team bonding experience for the summer shinobi competition, mandating that they leave the village for a set number of hours and complete a scavenger hunt.Sasuke wants the points, Sakura wants to spend time with Sasuke, and Naruto wants to spend time with Sakura. Iruka was looking forward to a free weekend, but he'll do anything for the team. And Kakashi? Well, it's time with Iruka, so why not?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Umino Iruka, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Summer Shinobi Sports Competition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861750
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	On the road again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the road trips prompt for the Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer event!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka hadn't been able to be with Team 7 too much for the past two-ish weeks, due to increased volume at the missions desk, and in-village missions for the team.

Fortunately, this had been taken into account within the competition, as it was unlikely that the second adult shinobi would always be available for an active genin team, and so they were still able to earn points and stay active in the competition even when apart.

Team 7 earned a number of points by increasing their speed and professionalism on their dreadful D-rank missions, not letting weeds, missing pets, and general nuisances affect them as much as it normally would.

They also participated in a very quick, very hush hush event, which they still weren't truly sure what it was they had done...but it had earned them points...so...

Iruka, for his part, had accepted a request to volunteer for several days at a civilian school, and the staff were so grateful for his time, that they had petitioned to get him competition points, which he had thanked them for.

"I truly came to help, I didn't think I'd get team points!" he said for the umpteenth time as he left his assignment there, but the staff waved at him.

"It's the least we can do, since you gave up your free time for us!" the principal said. "Thank you, sensei!"

Iruka waved as he left, a smile on his face. It was Thursday, and he had the weekend free. He would try to meet Team 7 for training in the morning, and then he just had to get through a shift at the missions desk before he could put his feet up for two days!

"Iruka-sensei!" he heard, about two blocks from the school.

Turning, he saw Team 7 waving at him from across the street.

He smiled and waved back, crossing over to them.

"Hello!" he greeted them. "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"Did you see the scoreboard?!" Naruto shouted. "We're doing well!"

"Yep!" Iruka said. "I saw it about two days ago, and we were, what, sixth place? Out of all the genin teams, that's doing well! Plus we've still got a good amount of time left."

"Today we're in fifth place," Sakura proudly told him, and he smiled wider.

"That's great! You must be working hard," Iruka praised them, and they nodded. "I just wrapped up for the day, have you all eaten dinner yet?"

They shook their heads and decided to get dinner.

After placing their orders, Sakura prompted Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, remember the scroll we got! We said we would open it when we saw Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi nodded and reached into his vest, pulling out a scroll wrapped in a red ribbon, signifying it as a competition scroll.

"Shall we?" he asked, opening it and laying it on the table as the others cleared space for it.

"All teams are invited to participate in a team bonding experience," Sakura read out loud. "To earn these points, a team must voluntarily, on their own time, leave the village for exactly 39 hours and engage in activities of their choice, while also working to complete a scavenger hunt. The list will be given to teams upon their departure from the village. Only regular advanced notice is required."

The genin frowned.

"What the heck does that mean?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, the ending means we only have to do the regular precautions for leaving the village overnight," Iruka said. "So that's one less thing to worry about. But...to leave the village for a day and a half, well, just over...that's interesting."

"Team bonding, though?" Kakashi sighed. "Seriously?

The others rolled their eyes.

"It will probably get us a lot of points," Sasuke said, as their food arrived. "I want us to do it."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "I agree!"

Naruto looked at Sakura and grinned. "Me too! Road trip!"

Iruka looked at Naruto and nodded. "I'm game."

Kakashi looked at Iruka and sighed. "Sure, why not?"

The others cheered and began to eat.

"When should we go?" Naruto asked. "Thirty nine hours is a strange time frame!"

The group nodded.

"Well," Sakura said, "two days is probably a lot to ask, but 36 hours might be too tight of a schedule. It says 'exactly 39 hours,' so we have to be mindful of time. It's probably a strange timeframe to make this challenging..."

"We don't have anything this weekend," Sasuke commented. "Just regular training, and we could decide to pass on in-village missions for it? We could leave tomorrow, get back Saturday."

"I'm at the missions desk til early evening," Iruka spoke up.

"So, leave tomorrow night," Naruto said, "and get back Sunday!"

The others agreed, and Iruka frowned slightly. So much for a free weekend...

He shook his head. The team came first!

"Well," he began, "let's start planning, then. We don't have to be a specific distance from the village, but definitely away. If we left tomorrow night, that's two nights away."

"We could camp for both nights," Naruto said.

"Or, maybe stay at a cheap inn," Sakura said, thinking how it might be nice to be able to bathe at least once...

"We could do both," Kakashi said. "Camp tomorrow night, then head to a village and stay the night there. After all, we can't forget about the scavenger hunt. Both environments will probably give us a wide range of options for it."

The others agreed, and discussed general areas they could go for the rest of dinner.

_____

The next day, Iruka skipped training in the morning as he had to get ready for the weekend, and later headed home after his shift ended. He showered, dressed again, checked his pack, set his wards, and left to meet the team.

Team 7 greeted him at the west gate, and they turned to the competition judge who was at the gate.

"Team 7 preparing to leave at 8pm!" the genin shouted in unison, clearly having practiced.

The judge, an older, retired male shinobi, smiled at them. "Wonderful! We will see you back on Sunday, at eleven in the morning. You may not be more than fifteen minutes early, and any lateness will cost you points from however many you earn during this challenge."

"What are points based off for this?" Sakura asked.

"Being away from the village, being on time for your return, the number of items on the scavenger hunt you complete, which you will turn in as soon as you sign back in, and a final report turned in within 24 hours of your return," the judge said, and the team nodded.

"Sounds good!" Iruka said, and the judge passed Kakashi a scroll, to be opened once they had set foot out of the village.

The judge waved and wished them well, and they set off, opening the scroll on their way.

"Okay, so a few random items we need to get," Sakura read.

"Plus two colored stones," Sasuke added.

"And a receipt from an order with a different drink for each of us?" Naruto said, confused. "Weird!

"And a story that we write together?" Kakashi sighed.

"And the signatures from three different people," Iruka finished.

They exchanged glances, and collectively shrugged. 

"Well, let's head to where we thought we might camp tonight," Kakashi said, "and we'll go from there."

______

They travelled for about an hour and a half before arriving in the general area they had chosen.

They set up camp, with a tent for the genin and a tent for the adults, and lit a fire.

"We can get the stones here before we leave," Naruto suggested, and the others agreed.

"And we can keep an eye out for the yellow flower, one of the items we have to get," Sakura said. "I have a book we can press it into."

"Good idea," Kakashi praised her. "We can take our time tomorrow, and head to the closest village from the few we were thinking of, about an hour from here."

"And travelling back on a Sunday morning, we can leave there by nine," Iruka said, "so, not too early. We all still get a bit of a rest weekend."

"The other items are small, we can get those in the village," Sasuke said. "Some we probably won't even have to buy, like the six napkins they listed, or a brochure or advertisement from a newspaper."

The group agreed, and began to talk about different topics.

Iruka brought out snacks and passed them around, and Kakashi laughed as he saw them.

"Interesting choice of field food," he commented.

Iruka laughed. "I grabbed some of the extra things I keep for the kids, so a bit juvenile, I know. Every good road trip needs fun snacks," he said, "But I'm sure even a big bad jonin like yourself enjoys dinosaur fruit snacks now and then?"

The genin watched, waiting to see what Kakashi would do.

He shrugged and accepted a pouch.

"I haven't had these in forever, so why not," he laughed, and the genin teased him.

It grew late and they put out the fire, setting up wards and barriers to keep them safe, as they were still shinobi out in the field, even if it wasn't fully for work.

Iruka and Kakashi settled in their tent, side by side on their sleeping mats.

"You know," Iruka said, softly. "I was supposed to have a totally free weekend, this weekend. Fully off, nothing to do but relax. I usually work at least one shift at the desk or gate duty on weekends."

Kakashi hummed in the darkness. "That's very selfless of you, to give it up for the kids."

He could feel Iruka shrug. 

"We're a team, I wasn't about to say no. Besides, I'll have half of Sunday free. And it will be fun, to just spend free time with you all. That being said, I won't argue to be inside on a real bed tomorrow," Iruka laughed. 

"How do you normally spend a weekend, when not working?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't often have full weekends off in the summer," Iruka said. "But, at least once a summer, if I have enough notice and money, I splurge and go to an onsen, to recharge, in a sense. I might go next month." Iruka yawned. "I'm sorry, but I'm beat. Good night, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good night, Iruka," Kakashi murmured, staying awake, thinking, for a bit longer.

_________

The adults woke the next morning and got themselves together before waking the genin, and together they had a leisurely breakfast before packing up.

Setting off, they kept eyes out for items they needed, and before they had arrived at their destination, they had the stones and two different flowers.

They stopped for a light lunch shortly after arriving at the new village, before deciding to find their accommodations for the night, so that they wouldn't have to carry their packs for longer.

"There's a few places to choose from," Iruka commented as they walked around.

"Actually, I asked for recommendations at lunch," Kakashi said. "And I think I found just the place."

They soon found themselves outside of a pleasant looking hotel that had a large sign highlighting its onsen, lighting up Iruka's face, just for a moment.

He pulled Kakashi aside.

"This looks nice, but I'm worried it will be a bit expensive," Iruka whispered.

Kakashi shook his head. "This is my treat," he announced to everyone, and the genin looked at him, surprised.

"You're not usually this generous," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "What gives?"

"Maa, you've all been doing well, and I want to reward you. Is that so wrong?" Kakashi asked, and the others were silent. "Well, I don't have to, if you don't want me to..."

"No!" the genin shouted. "You can!"

Iruka and Kakashi laughed, and they all went in, and were greeted by the front desk.

"Three rooms, please," Kakashi said, and began to check them in.

"You came at a good time," the young lady behind the desk said. "We're fully booked, and just had two cancellations!" She finished her process and gave him three keys.

They walked upstairs, where two rooms were together on the second floor.

"Sakura, here's your key. Naruto, Sasuke, yours," Kakashi said, as the kids took the keys and opened the doors, revealing two rooms with two beds in each.

"Our room is upstairs, so why don't you get settled, and we'll see you in half an hour?" Kakashi suggested, and he headed upstairs with Iruka.

"Thank you for this, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said as they walked upstairs.

"First names only, as I told you before. Anyway, we're off duty," Kakashi reminded him, and Iruka nodded.

"Thank you, Kakashi. But please, allow me to help cover this?"

Kakashi waved his offer away. "Thank you, but no. You do so much for this event, for everyone, it's fine, really. After all, I'd need a room for myself anyway, so why not?"

Iruka nodded as they reached their room, and Kakashi opened the door, stepping in...and stopping.

Iruka followed him, peering over his shoulders, eyes widening.

"There's only one bed?" the teacher asked, and they turned to look at each other.

"I requested three rooms, two beds in each," Kakashi said. "This has to be a mistake."

Iruka sighed. "Didn't they say these were the only rooms?" He shook his head and put his bag down. 

Kakashi copied him. "They did, but we could see if there's not another one?" he suggested, and they went downstairs, only for the front desk staff to apologize but confirm that there were no other rooms, and they were unsure of spare futons to bring in.

The shinobi returned to their room, sitting anywhere but the bed.

"Maybe," Iruka began, "when we get back from going out, another room will have opened up?"

Kakashi thought about it and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He glanced at the bed. "But, if we need to, at least it's a big bed, eh?" 

Iruka laughed. "I'm not even going to answer that..."

______

They met the genin and set out to wander around the town, get what they needed, and generally have fun.

First stop, they decided, was to get their drink order receipt. 

As they sat outside a cafe drinking it, their receipt safely tucked away, the genin teased Kakashi for his drink.

"We come to a cool place like this, and you get black coffee?" Naruto sighed. "Boring!"

"Maa, I just had to get a different beverage, it didn't have to be anything wild," Kakashi sighed.

"Perhaps he's just getting his energy for later," Iruka laughed. "Stocking up on caffeine!"

They finished their drinks and wandered around, getting what they needed. A local newspaper provided them with one or two items, a small shop, another one. They easily obtained the signatures through the genin being honest with different people about what they needed.

Sakura at one point spied a photo booth, and made everyone squeeze in, "to commemorate our trip!"

She put money in for six copies, and they shifted, shuffled, and sat on each other, to have four pictures snapped.

"These are amazing!" Iruka laughed, when he saw them, passing Kakashi a set, who shook his head, but tucked it away in his vest.

"You got an extra one," Sasuke pointed out to Sakura.

"I thought we could include it in our report," she laughed, and the others agreed.

Suddenly, a few stomachs rumbled.

"Sounds like it's dinnertime," Kakashi mused.

"Actually," Naruto said. "We were thinking of going to the movies? There's a really good ghost movie out, but it's in like an hour."

Iruka nodded. "We could get a light dinner, and then go?"

"We were thinking of just going on our own," Sasuke commented, shrugging. "You know, hang out?"

"Aren't we supposed to be a team this weekend?" Iruka laughed.

"Well, sensei," Sakura suggested. "We're not on official duty, so we could go as, like, a kids team, and you and Kakashi-sensei can hang out as an adults team? It's still teamwork then!"

Iruka looked at Kakashi, who shrugged but remained silent, and turned back to the genin.

"Sure, why not?" he laughed. "But, I want you back in the hotel right after, and no getting into trouble!"

They agreed, and the five of them set off to get a quick dinner, soon sending the genin off to the movies.

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi. "I guess it's just us now, huh?"

Kakashi nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Looks like it. Why don't we head back to the hotel, I think there's an onsen with our names on it?"

Kakashi was pleased by the delighted look on Iruka's face, and they set off at a leisurely pace.

At the hotel, they were yet again told there were no other rooms, and they decided they would make the most of it.

Soon, they were settling into the warm waters, sighing contentedly.

Kakashi had tried, he really had, to keep his uncovered Sharingan eye closed, but as he shifted in the waters, he knew it had recorded the teacher. Again.

Iruka, for his part, was wondering what was becoming of his life - here he was, on a Saturday night, in an onsen, in another village, with the copy nin, of all people!

It was like something out of a movie, he laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka snapped his eyes open.

"What?"

"You were laughing."

"Oh. Oh!" Iruka said, blushing and looking away. "I was just thinking how funny this is, all of this. A random weekend away, staying in a hotel, being in an onsen on a Saturday night. Not a normal weekend for me."

"Nor for me," Kakashi agreed. "Though, I wouldn't say no to doing it more. Perhaps without the genin tagging along," he sighed, and Iruka laughed again.

"Fair enough. Ah, and the confusion with the room, that takes the cake. Two adults having to share a bed," Iruka laughed. "It's the stuff of funny movies, or stories."

"There was a scene like this in an Icha Icha," Kakashi mused. "The two main characters were innocently in a similar position, but it wasn't innocent for long," he said, winking at Iruka. Or blinking. With one eye open, the other man wasn't sure.

Still, Iruka fake scowled at him. "I don't think I want to know."

"I could show you, instead," Kakashi offered, and Iruka laughed.

"No, thank you! Do you know how many enemies I'll have in the single people of Konoha if, when, word gets out we were in an onsen? And shared a room, no, a bed?" Iruka sighed.

Kakashi studied him while adjusting a washcloth that covered half his face. "Maa," he finally said, "I'm not interested in them. So, you're fine. Just sit back and relax."

Iruka sighed. "I do still feel responsible for the kids. How will we know they got back safely?"

Kakashi waved it off. "I have ninken in their rooms, to know when they get back and keep watch overnight."

"Really?"

"Really. You think I'd just let the brats be loose in a hotel?"

Iruka sighed. "You're more of a planner than I think you let on..."

"Maa, let's keep that between us..."

_______

They eventually left the onsen, returned to their room, put on pajamas, and tumbled into bed.

Both couldn't help but sigh to themselves of how their unexpected Saturday night was, but both enjoyed their time with the other.

Iruka woke up at one point on his left side, head on an unusual pillow. He rubbed his face into it and sighed, squeezing it with his right arm, which was draped over it. Something rubbed his back soothingly, and he sighed happily, glancing up to see a bandana covered chin in the moonlight, just above his head, and pale skin below that.

He blearily blinked several times before sleepily realizing who his pillow was, and tried to roll over but Kakashi tightened his grip, and Iruka shrugged and went back to sleep.

Iruka next woke with the sun dancing into the room, and a distinct feeling that something was amiss.

He felt a warm, firm presence along his back, as he was now on his right side. Something heavy was draped over him, snaking up his chest.

Blinking sleep away again, he saw two furry faces were staring at him.

Iruka's eyes snapped open.

"Uh...good morning?" he greeted the dogs.

"Morning," Pakkun said.

Iruka paused. "Is...is it time to get up?"

"That's what we were wondering," the pug said. "Boss never said when we should get the genin up. It's about six o'clock now."

"I see," Iruka said. "Uh...Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and snuggled closer into Iruka's back, making the younger man's eyes widen.

"Kakashi, it's me, Iruka," he tried to remind the man.

"So?" Kakashi said, sleepily.

"I don't think you mean to be cuddling me," Iruka laughed awkwardly, but Kakashi shook his head and tightened his grip.

"I don't mind. Pakkun, get the kids up by seven thirty, breakfast at 8, leave at 9," Kakashi muttered.

Pakkun nodded, and left. Iruka turned his attention back to the remaining ninken.

"I don't think we've really met," the dog said. "I'm Urushi!"

"Hello, Urushi," Iruka said. "I'm Iruka."

"I know! Are we sleeping again? This seems like a nice bed," Urushi said, moving closer and walking in a small circle, before flopping down, his back firmly pressed into Iruka's stomach, sandwiching him.

Iruka blinked several times before mentally shrugging, yawning, and giving the ninken belly rubs.

"This is the best," Urushi sighed. "I'll wake you in time, don't worry!"

Iruka thanked him and laughed. "Sana will be angry at me," he mused out loud.

Kakashi's head snapped up. "Sana?" he asked, suddenly alert. "Who's Sana?"

"This neighborhood cat I feed," Iruka said. "If she smells dog on me, she'll probably give me the cold shoulder for a few days."

Kakashi exhaled. "Oh, good. Well, she's a cat, so who cares," he said, snuggling into Iruka's back again. "I thought you had a girlfriend for a moment there."

Iruka laughed. "I don't, but I don't think that means we should cuddle," he said, yawning again. "Kakashi?" No answer. He tried to push the man off, gently, but no response.

Sighing, Iruka closed his eyes, and fell asleep between the two warm bodies.

____

"Come on, Iruka, get up and dressed, or you'll be the late one soon," Iruka heard.

He yawned and opened his eyes, seeing he was alone in the bed. 

Kakashi was pulling a shirt on, giving him an eye smile.

Iruka ran a hand through his hair, which had come loose over night.

"Am I late?"

"No, but if you don't get up soon you will be."

"I had the strangest dream," Iruka said, getting out of bed and grabbing things to take to the restroom. "We cuddled overnight, and your ninken were there..." He laughed and shook his head. "It was so funny!"

Kakashi watched him walk away, before finishing getting dressed himself.

A bit later, they grabbed their packs, intending to bring them down to breakfast, and paused at the door before they headed into the hallway.

"By the way," Kakashi said. "Us cuddling last night, it wasn't a dream. But it was nice," he said with a wink.

Iruka stared after him, speechless.

"Come on, Iruka, I'm starving!" Kakashi called out, heading downstairs without a care in the world.

_______________

The team met for breakfast and departed, with the genin telling the adults about the movie they saw.

"Did you two do anything fun last night?" Sakura asked, and Iruka felt his face heat slightly.

"No!" he said, "nothing at all!"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and narrowed his eyes. "Next time you do something fun with Iruka-sensei! Don't bore him like you do to us!"

Iruka looked away and Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile.

"Maa, I promise to show him a good time next time," the copy nin said, and Iruka coughed awkwardly.

"Let's quicken our pace!" the teacher encouraged everyone, his face slightly red.

_________

They made good timing, as the weather was nice and they were all re-energized.

Still, they couldn't be too early, and so about a mile from Konoha, at twenty after ten, they stopped to rest and kill time.

"We still have to write a story," Saskue pointed out, reviewing the scroll they were given as they left.

"Why don't we all write our report," Iruka suggested. "We can take turns? That way it's a story, plus our report is turned in right away, and one less thing to worry about?"

The genin nodded.

"He means you," Naruto said to Kakashi, "and your habit of turning reports in late."

"Naruto!" Iruka hissed. "Don't be rude. Here, you can start it off," he said, passing supplies to the blond.

"Yeah, you start it off," Sasuke said. "Then I can write how you were so scared from the movie."

"I was not!" Naruto argued.

"No, just still scared from the ghost story Sakura told us Friday," Sasuke laughed, and Naruto muttered under his breath but focused on writing.

Naruto wrote about Friday night, Sakura about Saturday morning into the afternoon, and Sasuke about Saturday night.

He passed the scroll to the adults. "Your turn."

Iruka looked at Kakashi, who shrugged.

"I'll write about last night!" Iruka said, worried about how Kakashi might portray things.

After a short period, he passed the scroll to Kakashi to complete, and soon the report, complete with photo, was ready to be turned in.

They put their packs on and began to head back.

"I enjoyed your story," Kakashi said in a low voice to Iruka, "but you missed some of the finer details of last night. Jiraiya would not approve..."

"Stop that!" Iruka hissed. Worried about what else might be said, Iruka turned his attention to the genin. "How about we push ourselves to run at our fastest pace?"

And with that, they took off, soon arriving at the gate, at six to eleven.

They signed in, handed over all the items (they had found all but one), and their story/report, and made sure the competition judge present had everything, before heading further into town.

They all parted ways, with Iruka agreeing to see Naruto for dinner that night.

"Have a good week, sensei," Kakashi called out as they turned down different streets. "Sweet dreams!"

Iruka shook his head, feeling a blush rise on his face, but also replaying the evening's activities in his head as he headed home.

"This is not the summer I thought I signed up for," Iruka sighed, his thoughts straying to the copy nin...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
